Explosives are usually contained in a casing, and their explosion is triggered by a disruptor mechanism. The explosion is intended to hit a target but is likely to injure human beings and properties in the vicinity of the target. To protect the human beings and properties in the vicinity of the target against the explosion, the prior art mostly involves handling the explosives with a water disruptor device. The water disruptor device works by bombarding water with explosive powder so as to destroy the explosives under the impact of the water. Conventional water disruptor devices fall into two categories: water cannon water disruptor devices and bottle water disruptor devices. A water cannon water disruptor device works in a manner as follows: when the cartridge is set off, the cannon shoots out a concentrated liquid jet which may be used to disable the detonator of an explosive, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,921. A bottle water disruptor device is provided in the form of a hermetically sealed container filled with water and explosives to achieve the largest explosive surface area under the pressure generated upon explosion, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,725.
Charles E. Munroe, an American scientist, devised the following: filling a container with explosives; closing the mouth of the container with a conical metal cover whose top faces the inside of the container; and detonating the explosives so that blast energy of the explosives is focused on the top of the conical metal cover to generate a high-speed metallic jet emitted outward in the axial direction of the conical metal cover, thereby allowing a target to be pierced by the metallic jet. The aforesaid phenomenon is known as Munroe effect, wherein the conical metal cover is called a liner. FIG. 9 is a schematic view of the conventional Munroe effect. As shown in FIG. 9, a detonator 71 detonates an explosive 72 and thus generates circular blast waves. The blast waves compress the top of a metal liner 73 and thus focus blast energy of the metal liner 73, thereby generating a metallic jet for piercing a target A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,939 discloses a liquid disruptor device which comprises a non-metallic container filled with explosives and a liquid and coupled to a liner. U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,479 discloses a liquid disruptor device which comprises a liner and a container filled with a liquid. However, the liquid disruptor device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,479 resorts to single-point detonation and thus fails to demonstrate satisfactory efficiency per unit weight of explosives, not to mention that the efficacy of the liquid disruptor device in operation is restricted to one-dimensional destruction of a target. Therefore, it is important to enhance a liquid disruptor device's efficiency per unit weight of explosives, increase the area of destruction inflicted on a target, and create larger destructive openings on the target.